Un único deseo
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: A Yamato no le gusta la Navidad, sin embargo, Hikari está dispuesta a cumplirle un único deseo si a cambio él le ayuda a cumplir los otros diez de ella. Este es un reto de jacque-kari del topic ¡Te reto a ti, sí, a ti!


Yamato estaba recostado en el sofá. Suspiró con melancolía y miró por la ventana. Un enorme árbol de Navidad iluminaba la plaza central y las calles adyacentes. Suspiró de nuevo. Era Navidad y estaba solo. De su padre lo esperaba, él siempre trabajaba hasta muy tarde, pero Takeru le pilló por sorpresa cuando le dijo que iría a pasar las Navidades a casa de sus abuelos, en Francia. Volvió a suspirar, pero entonces frunció el ceño y se dijo a sí mismo "¡Basta!". Se levantó del sofá, cogió su chaqueta y salió a la calle. A los pocos segundos volvió a subir a su casa a por un abrigo. No se imaginaba que hiciera tanto frío.

—¿Hikari? —Cuando Yamato salió a la plaza, no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia la castaña que portaba un abrigo banco y un gorro rojo de Papá Noel. Estaba sentada en una mesa, escribiendo en un papel junto con unas cuantas personas. Debía de ser un concurso. Yamato se acercó y la vigiló a sus espaldas. Pudo vislumbrar una de las preguntas de la nota "¿Cuantos Reyes Magos hay en total?" y la respuesta "Cuatro". —¿Cuatro? —Hikari se sobresaltó al notar el cálido aliento de Yamato en su nuca.

—Yamato, menudo susto. ¿Desde cuándo llevas ahí?

—Te vi muy entretenida aquí y quise saber que hacías.

—Es un concurso. El que acierte el mayor número de preguntas gana un premio —la joven señaló el premio, el cual yacía en una mesa alta de madera. Se trataba de un set de dulces de Navidad que contenía polvorones, mazapanes, bombones y demás delicias a gusto del consumidor.

—¿Pero por qué cuatro? —pregunto Yamato cambiando de tema —Creía que los reyes magos eran tres.

—Son cuatro —insistió la chica.

—Nómbralos —retó el rubio.

—Melchor, Gaspar, Va A Saltar y Se Cayó.

Yamato enmudeció ante la respuesta de Yagami. Se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar la risa.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Takeru.

Yamato se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Cien por cien fiable. Escribe lo que yo te diga y me aseguraré de que ganes ese premio —Hikari miró al chico con ojos infantiles y éste no pudo si no girar la cara para que el sonrojo no lo delatara. Al final la chica acabó ganando el premio y, como una orden irrefutable, invitó a Yamato a compartirlos.

—¿A que están buenos? Te dije que merecía la pena.

—No hacía falta.

—Pero saben mejor cuando los compartes con alguien —Yamato volvió a retirar la mirada —. Sujeta —pidió Hikari. El rubio cogió el set de dulces mientras la joven sacaba un papel y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo. Tachó una fila y se dispuso a guardar la nota de nuevo.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber Yamato.

—¿Ésto? —dijo mirando la nota —Es una lista de deseos.

—¿Una lista de deseos?

—Cada año mi hermano y yo hacemos una lista de diez deseos. El objetivo es intentar cumplir todos los deseos antes de que termine la noche de Navidad —de repente su cara se iluminó y miró a Yamato a los ojos —Yamato, ¿por qué no me acompañas esta noche?

—¿Para cumplir tu lista de los diez deseos?

—¡Claro!

—Paso —dijo. Y se dio media vuelta. Dos manos enguantadas lo cogieron del brazo y Yamato suspiró —. No me apete... —Quien lo cogía era un vagabundo que pedía limosna. Yamato gruño y le dio una moneda. Por algún motivo le hubiera gustado que fuera Hikari la que lo cogiera del brazo. Miró hacia el banco donde había compartido dulces con ella y la vio. Hikari lo miraba suplicante, con grandes ojitos cargados de esperanza. Agachó la cabeza un poco, como dubitativa, siempre a la espera de que Yamato cambiara de opinión. De repente, el hombre se sintió horriblemente mal y le invadieron unas terribles ganas de correr hacia Hikari y achucharla como a un peluche. Se aguantó. Metió sus manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo y, con paso lento pero seguro, caminó de nuevo hacia el banco. A Hikari se la iluminó la cara —He cambiado de opinión —le regaló una sonrisa amistosa —, vamos a terminar esa maldita lista.

—¡Gracias Yamato, eres el mejor! —Hikari se abalanzó sobre el chico y le dio un fuerte abrazo —Te prometo que si terminamos mi lista de navidad cumpliré cualquier deseo que tengas.

Yamato lo pensó un poco.

—¿Cualquier deseo? —cuestionó.

—Cualquier deseo —confirmó.

—De acuerdo, pues vamos allá —Pero, a decir verdad, Yamato no tenía ningún deseo en mente. En las fiestas de Navidad no solía desear nada, puesto que se había acostumbrado a que nadie cumpliera sus deseos. Se encaminaron a una tienda repleta de niños. Estaban esperando la llegada de Papá Noel, ese gordinflas de turno al que le tocaba ponerse la barba y enfundarse el traje rojo para recibir las cartas de los jóvenes soñadores antes de la llegada del verdadero "Santa Claus".

—¡Hikari! —gritaron los chiquillos en cuanto vieron a la castaña entrar por la puerta. Unos cuantos se le agarraron a la cintura y otros se columpiaron en sus brazos como si la chica fuera el columpio más deseado de los pequeños. Yamato sonrió casi por inercia. A Hikari se le daba bien tratar con niños y siempre era el centro de atención y la líder entre estos.

Alguien le dio un fuerte pisotón y éste se contuvo las ganas de gritar. Miró hacia delante y encaró a tres niños con cara de malas pulgas.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó uno de los niños, de los cuales Yamato supuso que era el líder.

—¿Quien, yo? —el rubio se señaló a si mismo.

—¿Ves a algún otro pardillo por aquí? —contestó de mala manera el chico.

—¿Pardillo? ¿Pero tú de qué vas?

—Aki, deja en paz a Yamato. Eres un abusón —regañó Hikari.

—¡Él ha empezado primero! —Aki señaló a Yamato.

—¡No es verdad! —se defendió el acusado señalando hacia Aki.

—Me da igual quien haya empezado, como no sepáis comportaros os quedáis castigados en un rincón —y ambos chicos bajaron la cabeza con culpabilidad.

Una singular y reconocida risa llegó a los oídos de todos los allí presentes. Era la risa de Santa Claus. Los niños corrieron a verlo y Aki volvió a pisar el pié de Yamato.

—¡Lo has hecho a propósito! —exclamó Yamato mientras perdía de vista al chico entre la manada de niños deseosos de regalos. Hikari se acercó al mayor, comprensiva.

—¿Estás bien? Aki puede llegar a tener muy mala idea, pero es un buen chico.

—Ya —respondió simplemente —. ¿Qué hemos venido a hacer aquí?

—Las madres de los niños me llamaron para que viniera aquí a domar a las fieras —Con esto Hikari quiso referirse a los infantes —, además, también forma parte de uno de mis deseos por Navidad.

—¿Uno de tus deseos? ¿Cuántos llevamos ya?

—Antes de que vinieras ya tenía completados cinco. El sexto era el set de dulces y el séptimo es este, pasar parte de la Navidad con los niños es mi séptimo deseo.

Yamato asintió con comprensión. A Hikari le gustaban mucho los niños, sabía tratarlos, era comprensiva pero a la vez imponía autoridad sobre estos.

—¿Y cuando dices que nos podemos ir de aquí? —Yamato recibió un codazo por parte de Hikari.

—Ten paciencia, ahora nos vamos.

Estaba claro que para Hikari "ahora nos vamos" significaba "nos vamos dentro de una hora" que fue el tiempo que tardaron en abandonar la tienda.

—¿Octavo deseo?

—Mi octavo deseo se encuentra en el hospital —simplificó la castaña —. ¿Por qué no me llevas en tu moto?

—Aprovechada —gruñó Yamato, en cierto modo, con complicidad.

La moto aparcó en la puerta del hospital y la pareja caminó unos cuantos metros hasta meterse dentro del edificio. El rubio se limitaba a seguir a Hikari por largos pasillos que, pudo asegurar, la chica se sabía de memoria. Le gustaba ver esa parte de Hikari. Esa en la que se preocupaba por los enfermos del lugar e iba a visitarlos de vez en cuando. Se metieron por una de las puertas y Hikari saludó a un hombre, este permanecía sentado en una silla.

—¡Akira! ¿Qué tal te va la vida?

—¡Yagami! ¡Tu presencia es un tsunami! —Y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Yamato, que se había quedado en segundo plano, se atrevió a romper la burbuja.

—Creía que venías a ver a un enfermo —dijo sin más.

La chica y el enfermero le miraron.

—Oh no, nada de eso —señaló al enfermero —. Yamato, te presento a Akira Shoyo, fue mi profesor sustituto de biología durante una semana. Nos dijo que si algún día queríamos hacerle una visita al hospital siempre éramos bienvenidos.

—Sí, lo siento Hikari, pero ahora mismo estoy trabajando, así que no podré enseñarte mi vocación con tanta libertad como desearía —Akira retrocedió unos pasos y cogió un regalo de su escritorio —, sin embargo, no puedo dejar a una de mis alumnas estrellas sin un regalo de Navidad —y le dio el paquete envuelto.

—Gracias, Akira. Pues entonces nos vamos ya. ¡Feliz Navidad!

—¡Feliz Navidad, pareja! —saludó el enfermero.

Los aludidos se sonrojaron de inmediato.

—No somos pareja —Eso le hubiera gustado decir a Yamato, pero se contuvo al ver el rubor en las mejillas de Hikari. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba —¿Noveno deseo? —preguntó el hombre.

—Quiero ver las luces de la ciudad desde la lejanía.

No era un reto muy dificil y, desde luego, no era un reto que Yamato no pudiera cumplir. Le tendió el casco a la menor y arrancó la moto.

—Sube, conozco el lugar perfecto.

La moto se puso en marcha y los chicos viajaron fuera de la ciudad. El muchacho cogió un sendero montañoso y aparcó cuando hubieron subido a cierta altitud. Había un mirador cerca. Hikari, emocionada, corrió a ver las vistas y Yamato corrió tras ella. El monte estaba en penumbras a falta del artificio humano para iluminar la zona. Sin embargo, con el reflejo de la luz de la ciudad, el cual rebotaba en el blanco abrigo de Hikari, le dio a Yamato la sensación de estar contemplando un ángel.

—¡Yamato, esto es precioso!

—¿Te gusta? —sonrió agradecido.

—¿Cómo es que conoces éste lugar?

—Solía llevar a mi hermano a este sitio cuando era verano. Nos gustaba jugar en un riachuelo que corría por aquí cerca y comer moras de los árboles. Nos hinchábamos a moras de tal manera que, al llegar a casa, a la hora de la comida, ninguno de los dos tenía hambre.

Hikari dejó salir una esbelta risa de sus labios y Yamato no pudo evitar fijarse en ellos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —interrogó la muchacha al verse tan observada.

—¿Eh? —Yamato se ruborizó. Hikari lo había pillado "in fraganti"(1) —Nada —se aclaró la garganta —, quería saber cual era tu último deseo.

Hikari se lo quedó mirando fijamente y Yamato se sintió incómodo. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando recibió la respuesta.

—Un beso.

Yamato pestañeó.

—¿Eh?

—Mi último deseo es un beso —repitió y lo miró con solemnidad —. ¿Qué me dices?

—Pues... —Yamato aseguró tener la cara roja de la vergüenza — No sé.

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

—Me lo tomaré como un sí —y atacó los labios del contrario sin piedad. Fue, sin embargo, un beso pausado, lento. Yamato quiso disfrutarlo todo lo que pudo hasta que los labios se separaron. Hikari miró al chico —. Ya he cumplido todos mis deseos. Así que supongo que ahora te toca a ti —ladeó la cabeza —. ¿Cuál es tu deseo de Navidad, Yamato?

Yamato nunca había deseado nada por Navidad. Nunca lo había deseado porque nunca nadie había cumplido sus deseos. Se relamió los labios cuando, de repente, sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de pedir su deseo navideño. Porque estaba seguro de que Hikari sabría cumplirlo.

—Quiero tu décimo deseo —dijo sin más.

Hikari sonrió y se acercó de nuevo al mayor, dispuesta a concederle su primer deseo de Navidad.

* * *

(1) In fraganti: Expresión latina que literalmente significa "En fraglante". Fraglante viene a significar "instante", por lo que "In fraganti / En flagrante" significa "En el acto" "En el mismo instante"

Supongo que muchos conocerán la expresión, pero nunca está de más explicarla.

¡Ah, por cierto! ¡Este es un reto de jacque-kari! Topic: ¡Te reto a ti, sí, a ti!


End file.
